SIGN OF LOVE
by AlmightyHero
Summary: Sebelum kepulangannya ke tempatnya, America mengajarkan satu hal pada Indonesia, "Acungkan jari tengahmu pada orang yang kau sayangi..." Apa jadinya kalau Indonesia menerapkan hal-hal tersebut pada orang yang disayanginya?


**SIGN OF LOVE**

**Warning: Crack!fic, OC**

**Rating: T**

Pagi yang indah, di mana Indonesia baru saja bangun pagi. Hari ini, ia tidak diberi pekerjaan oleh bosnya karena pada hari ini ia akan kedatangan tamu penting dari America. Tamu penting yang dimaksudkan oleh bosnya bukanlah presiden America Barrack Obama ataupun menteri luar negeri America, melainkan America sendiri. Hubungan Indonesia dan America cukup akrab semenjak presiden Obama terpilih, karena bos America ini pernah tinggal di kediaman Indonesia semasa kecilnya.

Persiapan menyambut America dipersiapkan secara matang jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Bahkan orang-orang Indonesia pun sudah menyiapkan sebuah lagu untuk menyambut America serta membangun sebuah patung berbentuk wajah bos America.

Ketika matahari sudah agak tinggi, mendaratlah sebuah pesawat berjenis MD. Dari pesawat tersebut , turunlah seorang pria blonde berkacamata dan berjaket bomber butut sambil membawa sepotong hamburger. Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah America. Begitu America datang, Indonesia segera menyambutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat datang, America," sambut gadis berambut hitam legam dan berkulit sawo matang tersebut pada America.

"Oh, Indonesia~! Lama tak jumpa~!" balas America, seraya memeluk erat tubuh Indonesia, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mari, silahkan masuk," kata Indonesia mempersilahkan America masuk.

Tanpa sungkan America segera duduk di atas tempak duduk yang telah disediakan. Beberapa orang pelayan Indonesia datang membawakan makanan berupa kue cucur, onde-onde, aneka kue basah dan sekoci the hangat. America memandang aneh pada makanan-makanan yang Indonesia sediakan untuknya, tapi tanpa ragu ia langsung mengambil sepotong onde-onde dan melahapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang makanan buatanku? Apakah enak?" tanya Indonesia.

"Ya, lumayan, tak seburuk scone buatan England," jawab America, sambil melahap 3 potong onde-onde sekaligus.

Indonesia menyeringai sedikit, tetapi ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "T-tak seburuk... apa katamu?" Indonesia langsung saja menyiapkan 1 buah paku dan sebuah boneka jerami di kedua tangannya dan sembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya, tetapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan aura hitam yang mencuat dari tubuhnya.

"Ah, b-bukan apa-apa," America segera mengalihkan pandangannya, langsung merasakan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Indonesia, "Oh, ya. Aku ke sini karena bosku ingin berkunjung ke sini. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku melihat-lihat?"

"…Tentu," sahut Indonesia.

Ia pun segera mengantarkan America berkeliling Jakarta. Mereka mengelilingi Istana Presiden, Istana Negara, Istana Merdeka, Monas, Kota Tua, Museum Gajah, dan bahkan Indonesia menyempatkan dirinya mengantar America mengunjungi SD Menteng 1, tempat bos America pernah bersekolah.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di tempat Indonesia, America pamit pulang.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di Jalan," kata Indonesia mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja, Indonesia. Kalau pun terjadi sesuatu, pasti aku-lah yang menjadi pahlawannya!" seru America antusias. Indonesia menengokkan kepalanya sendiri sambil berkata dalam hati, '…Terserahlah…'

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" pamit America. Ia tersenyum pada Indonesia sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Indonesia mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa artinya itu? kenapa kau mengacungkan jari tengah padaku?"

America langsung sadar bahwa ia tak sengaja mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Indonesia, ia pun buru-buru menurunkan jari tengahnya sambil gelagapan, "Ah! Oh, ini! Ahahaha! Bu-bukan apa… I-ini artinya aku sayang padamu. Orang-orangku selalu menyatakan rasa cinta mereka dengan mengacungkan jari tengah mereka… Baiklah, selamat tinggal!"

Pesawat America segera terbang landas dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Indonesia yang cengo.

"Oh, jadi, acungkan jari tengah pada orang-orang yang kita sayangi ya?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lusa harinya, Netherlands datang mengunjungi Indonesia, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Netherlands setahun sekali. Pria blonde yang memiliki sebuah luka di dahinya dan memiliki kebiasaan suka mengisap cerutu ini pada hari ini sengaja mengunjungi Indonesia dengan alasan sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, tetapi ia malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sebenarnya, Indonesia dan Netherlands saling menyukai satu sama lain, tetapi mereka berdua terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Hallo, Indonesia. Lange tijd niet zien*)," sapa Netherlands malu-malu.

"Halo Netherlands! Lama tak jumpa juga!" balas Indonesia.

"Ini, tulip untukmu," kata Netherlands sambil menyerahkan sekuntum tulip berwarna merah jambu pada Indonesia, ia tampak malu-malu saat menyerahkan bunga tulip tersebut pada Indonesia.

"Te-terima kasih," kata Indonesia berterima kasih, pipinya bersemu merah. Lalu Indonesia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Netherlands, "E-entah bagaimana bagaimana aku membalasnya…"

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu membalasnya…" sahut Netherlands cepat, wajahnya juga memerah.

Dalam hatinya, Indonesia berpikir, '_Mungkin ini saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Netherlands…,_' Indonesia memainkan tangannya dengan malu-malu, "Hei, Netherlands…" Netherlands melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya?" Netherlands menatap Indonesia dengan penasaran.

Saat ia menoleh ke arah Indonesia, ia melihat Indonesia mengacungkan jari tengahnya dengan polosnya. Hening, hening sesaat. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian Netherlands facepalm dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hee? Netherlands?" Indonesia bingung melihat reaksi Netherlands, 'Apa Netherlands kaget ya, tiba-tiba aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?' pikir Indonesia, masih menatap bingung Netherlands, "Eh? Ne-Netherlands? Ke-kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak suka padaku?"

Netherlands memasang wajah dingin, "Kau itu yang tidak suka padaku 'kan? Ah, sudahlah, percuma saja aku datang ke sini! Aku juga benci padamu!" dengus Netherlands, meninggalkan Indonesia.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Indonesia merasakan patah hati.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Nesia-chan, kau kenapa?" Japan yang pada suatu hari sedang mengunjungi Indonesia, mendapati Indonesia sedang emo's corner di kamarnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Japan-kun… Hahaha…" sahut Indonesia, tertawa pahit, "Aku baru saja patah hati…"

Japan memasang muka aneh, "E-eh?"

"Netherlands baru saja menolakku. Kufufufufu," Indonesia masih emo's corner.

"O-oh…" Japan sweatdrop melihat Indonesia, "Sudahlah. Jangan bersedih begitu, tak apa 'kan kalau hanya sekali ditolak. Kau bisa berusaha lain kali untuk mendapatkan cintanya…"

"Tapi Netherlands mengatakan ia benci padaku karena aku membencinya. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sayang padanya, apa itu salah?" Indonesia mulai menangis termehek-mehek.

"Ng…" Japan kelihatan bingung, "Sudahlah. Yang penting kan masih banyak yang menyayangimu," jelas Japan berusaha menghibur Indonesia.

"Japan-san…" Indonesia terharu akan perkataan Japan, "Jadi apa kau juga menyayangiku?" tanya Indonesia.

Japan memerah, "Err, i-itu…" ia menatap Indonesia dengan malu-malunya, sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya, "A-aku menyayangimu, kok, Nesia-chan…"

"Eh? Benarkah?" seru Indonesia senang, sambil memeluk Japan. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Indonesia mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Japan, "aku juga menyayangimu Japan-san~!"

Japan cengo sesaat waktu ia melihat Indonesia mengacungkan jari tengah padanya. Indonesia menatap Japan dengan bingung, "Ja-Japan-san?"

"Nesia-chan! Tak kusangka kau mengajakku untuk melakukan hal seperti itu!" Japan langsung berlari meninggalkan Indonesia sambil beruraian air mata. Dan kali ini, Indonesia yang facepalm.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Uwa~! Australia!" tangis Indonesia saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Australia.

"Hogeee? Indonesia? Ada apa?" tanya Australia bingung, masih bermain-main dengan koalanya.

"Hari ini ada 2 laki-laki yang mengatakan benci padaku! Bagaimana ini?"

"Haa?" Australia masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan Indonesia.

"Pe-pertama Netherlands yang menolakku saat aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya… Lalu Japan-san… hueeeee~!" tangis Indonesia membludak, sambil memukul-mukul bahu Australia dengan lembut.

"He-hei… sudahlah Indonesia… jangan bersedih begitu. Lagipula, kau ini kurasa cukup cantik, mana mungkin ada pria yang menolakmu? Mungkin mereka saja yang sudah tidak waras…" ujar Australia, berusaha menghibur Indonesia.

"Ta-tapi…"

Australia menepuk-nepuk punggung Indonesia, "Sudahlah. Kan masih ada aku yang tak membencimu…" ucap Australia malu-malu.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Indonesia.

"Tentu saja!"

Indonesia tersenyum senang, "Aku juga menyayangimu Australia~!" seru Indonesia, sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Australia.

Australia kaget melihat Indonesia mengacungkan jari tengah padanya, "A-apa maksudmu mengacungkan jari tengah padaku Indonesia?"

"Oh? Ini? Artinya aku juga sayang padamu~!" jawab Indonesia polos.

Wajah Australia memerah, sambil memainkan telinga koalanya, "Ta-tapi Indonesia… A-aku belum siap melakukannya! Ma-maaf! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Australia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Indonesia yang pada saat itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sekumpulan debu yang ditiup angin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Indonesia masih merenungi nasibnya. Hari ini, ia ditolak 3 orang cowok sekaligus. Sambil menghela nafas, Indonesia memandangi pemandangan di sekitar rumahnya. Saat ia tengah memandangi pemandangan di sekitar rumahnya dengan perasaan hampa, muncul France yang pada saat itu kebetulan datang karena ingin mengadakan acara modeling busana terbaru keluarannya di rumah Indonesia.

"Bonjour mon Cherie! Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" tanya France bingung saat ia mendapati Indonesia sedang bermuram durja.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Indonesia acuh tak acuh, "Aku tahu, pasti semua orang membenciku… Bahkan kau juga pasti membenci, kan?"

France menggosok-gosok bagian bawah dagunya, "Non, non. Kenapa kau berkata demiikian, mon amour?"

"Soalnya hari ini aku ditolak 3 orang sekaligus, hmpf!" dengus Indonesia marah sekaligus kecewa.

"Hahaha, mungkin orang-orang yang menolakmu itu tak tahu akan kecantikan yang kau miliki, mon amour~. Jangan kau pikirkan, kakak France ini tak mungkin membencimu, sekalipun orang-orang di seluruh dunia membencimu," ujar France sambil mentoel-toel pipi Indonesia. Indonesia yang meskipun merasa jijik pada France, tetap saja tersentuh hatinya mendengar perkataan France.

"Terima kasih, France…" kata Indonesia, "Aku juga menyayangimu…" ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada France.

France menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan tak percaya, senyuman menyeringai terpasang di wajahnya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh, mon Cherie?"

Indonesia mengangguk, "Setidaknya ya…"

France kembali tersenyum menyeringai. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia segera menggendong tubuh Indonesia. Indonesia yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja France menggendongnya, langsung saja berteriak panik, "F-France! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau ingin melakukan seks denganku kan, mon cherie?" ia segera membawa tubuh Indonesia ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Indonesia.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Indonesia masih bermuram durja. Hari ini, ia sudah ditolak 3 orang cowok, Netherlands, Japan, dan Australia sekaligus hampir diraep oleh orang mesum di seluruh dunia, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah France. Untungnya, sebelum Ia benar-benar diraep France, Indonesia meminta salah satu makhluk halusnya untuk menolongnya dari si mesum France lalu menghajar France habis-habisan.

"Oi, Kak!" suara Malaysia dan Singapore mengejutkan Indonesia, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ka-kalian?" seru Indonesia tidak percaya, "Ngapain kalian ke sini?"

"Kami dengar dari Netherlands, Japan dan Aussie kalau kakak sepertinya berubah akhir-akhir ini. Memang ada apa dengan kakak?" tanya Singapore khawatir pada kakaknya.

"Ng, bukan apa-apa. Hahaha, mereka bertiga saja yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat ke padaku. Netherlands sudah menolakku, bahkan Japan dan Australia pun tanpa ragu langsung mengatakan bahw a mereka benci padaku. Bahkan France yang datang pun juga tiba-tiba saja nyaris meraepku. Mungkin hari ini aku memang sedang sial," jawab Indonesia sedih.

Malaysia dan Singapore saling berpandangan, lalu menoleh ke arah Indonesia lagi, "Benarkah? Serius?"

"Dua rius," dengus Indonesia kesal, "Padahal aku 'kan sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sayang pada mereka, tetapi mereka saja yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa mereka benci padaku…"

"Mungkin kau salah mengatakannya, Kak," kata Malaysia.

"Mana mungkin aku salah? Padahal aku sudah mengacungkan jari tengah sebagai tanda sayangku pada mereka!" bantah Indonesia kesal.

Malaysia dan Singapore facepalm, "Ja-jari tengah?" tanya Singapore tidak percaya.

"Ya, jari tengah!"

"KAKAAAAK!" jerit Malaysia histeris, "Kakak sadar dengan apa yang kakak lakukan? Seharusnya kakak jangan melakukan hal itu!"

"Me-mangnya kenapa?" Indonesia memasang muka bingung.

"Kak, mengacungkan jari tengah itu sama saja kakak mengajak orang yang kakak acungi itu untuk berkelahi dengan kakak. Atau yang paling buruknya, sama saja artinya kakak mengajak orang untuk melakukan hubungan… ehm… se-sek… eks… dengan kakak…" jelas Singapore, wajahnya memerah sedikit.

Indonesia membelalakkan matanya, "Seburuk itu?"

"Kakak tidak tahu? Dasar dusun," ledek Malaysia. Indonesia segera mencekik adik laki-lakinya itu.

Untungnya Singapore melerai keduanya, "Sudahlah, hentikan! Memangnya, siapa yang mengajarkan kakak untuk mengacungkan jari tengah pada orang yang disayangi?" tanya Singapore.

"…America…"

Dari balik semak-semak, ternyata Netherlands, Japan dan Australia menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ternyata karena itu…" bisik Japan, mangut-mangut.

"Indonesia terlalu polos, sih," timpal Australia.

Netherlands mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia mengeluarkan asap yang ternyata berasal dari pipa cerutunya, "Ternyata America toh yang mengajarkan Indonesia yang polos perbuatan tak terpuji seperti itu," Japan dan Australia yang melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu segera ambil jarak dari Netherlands.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Keesokan harinya, saat Indonesia melihat berita di TV, ia melihat kabar tentang America yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke rumah sakit karena menderita memar dan patah kaki.

**THE END?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**theme song: Hit in USA by Beck**

**A/N: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari perkataan teman saya, "Acungkan jari tengah pada orang yang disayangi." Langsung saja saya membuat cerita ini, dengan ide yang pas-pasan. Jadi wajar kalau ceritanya sedikit tak nyambung dan garing. Wajajajajajajakak -shot-. Review, yosh! **


End file.
